


【焉之】冰汽水 湿衬衫 月桂树

by Meerespflanzen



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【焉之】冰汽水 湿衬衫 月桂树

校园au

-青春期的单恋一定会无疾而终吗？  
-当然不是。  
遇到喜欢的人，请一定要抓住机会，勇敢地去表达爱意，大声表白。

体育特长生在班里的高光时刻，可能也就是一年一度的校内运动会。

每周一下午的例行班会上，喋喋不休地念了四十分钟的班主任终于翻到了他笔记的最后一页。

“还有一件事，后排那个男生们都醒醒了啊！我们学校的运动会，下个月9号就要比赛了，咱班体育课代表，可以快点跟体育老师汇报一下，谁报哪个项目，争取拿个好成绩……”

趴在桌子上打着瞌睡的夏之光被后座副班长的橡皮敲了一下肩膀，直起身来点了点头，他这才想起来似乎自己就是这个体育课代表。

“今年可能实现奖牌零的突破吗……”夏之光捏了捏太阳穴，不敢对今年的运动会成绩轻易夸下海口，谁叫他们班去年一块奖牌都没拿到呢！

从体育老师手里把报名表取回来起，夏之光只好开始按照学号一个个找人“谈心”。谈来谈去到上交报名表之前的最后期限，男子4x400米接力赛，怎么还是差一个人？！

不管怎么说，最后的人选还是被夏之光盼到了，是这个学期新转到班上来的同学，焉栩嘉。

没想到是体育老师这个看起来“撒手掌柜”的人替夏之光解决了这个问题。他把焉栩嘉带到塑胶跑道上的时候，看着夏之光一脸惊讶的表情，没比他们大几岁的体育老师心里觉得奇怪又好笑，毕竟是焉栩嘉自己在体育课前主动跑过来问他，可不可以报名男子接力跑的。体育老师看着他们两个还有些拘谨的样子，拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，可惜还没来得及一番语重心长的嘱咐，就被女生那边的跳高小队给叫走了。

“焉栩嘉你好，我是夏之光……嗯你想跑哪一棒呢？之前有过经验吗？”夏之光主动抛来了橄榄枝。

“嗯，我之前没有跑过4X400的接力，但是跑过短一些的。”

……

下午三点钟的太阳还有些刺眼，试跑了几圈之后夏之光提议他们来对比整合一下数据，与此同时他们还要一起商量着交接棒的具体位置。另外两个男生不胜体力，叫嚷着去树荫处歇息，夏之光只好答应，他又看了看站在一旁用手背擦汗的焉栩嘉，顿时觉得自己有点不好意思。

“你说我们第一次训练就跑这么多次全程是不是不太好？”夏之光拿着笔在本子上一边写着一边试探着地询问着焉栩嘉的意见。

“我觉得还可以接受，没问题的。”焉栩嘉反而用有些轻松的语气回应他。

“哦哦……那就好。”夏之光写完名字一抬头就接受着来自焉栩嘉的双眼的注视，他当下不禁有些迷失。

殊不知焉栩嘉其实是在观察他藏起来的那颗透明色耳饰，不靠近一点根本看不出夏之光打了耳洞。

第一天训练之后，小组已经基本有了一个确定的目标，距离运动会正式比赛39天。

夏之光私下里去找焉栩嘉加了微信，毕竟班上每一个人的微信他都有，怎么可以放过这位被副班长称为“最难加微信”的转校生呢。

他一边想着刚刚从别人那里听来的关于焉栩嘉的“花边新闻”，一边推着自行车往校外走，没成想一不小心就在拐弯处撞到了从另一条路上走近的人。

“对不起对不起，啊……！焉栩嘉？！”夏之光心里为自己默哀了一分钟，这才刚刚开始的友谊小船，千万别在这里翻船。

好在焉栩嘉并不是那种斤斤计较的人，只是同样推着自行车的他看起来像是有些着急回家的样子，并没有多和夏之光浪费太多时间，骑上车就变回了那个有些“高冷”的焉栩嘉。

说起来这个世界上或许就是有这么巧合的事情。

一路上几乎没怎么绕路走的焉栩嘉已经连续在等第三个红灯的时候，碰到了恰巧也等在这里的夏之光。

正在焉栩嘉想着自己是不是忘了带什么东西的时候，夏之光还是选择骑过来和他并排。

“你是不是回家也走这条路？”

夏之光这么一问，焉栩嘉反而恍然大悟，却又有点哭笑不得，幸好他没直接把夏之光当作什么奇奇怪怪的stalker。

也许是这一天的经历太过戏剧化，焉栩嘉也主动地开始和夏之光攀谈起来，他们住的地方的确离得不远，从学校骑回去也几乎是同样的路线。

夏之光见焉栩嘉慢慢打开了话匣子，也渐渐开始用不那么拘谨的语气来调侃对方。

“你知道吗，有人跟我说，跟你告白的女生都被你拒绝了诶……咱班很多男生都很羡慕你，所以他们都不愿意主动找你打球！如果不是跟你聊天，也不知道原来你也是个篮球爱好者呢。”

“这样……对啊，我的确都拒绝了，因为目前还不想和别人交往。”

焉栩嘉直接的回答，让夏之光有些措手不及，他可没想到焉栩嘉是这样的想法，而且竟然直接告诉他这个冲击性的事实。

就在夏之光下意识地想要接着问“为什么“的时候，焉栩嘉先开了口：“抱歉我知道你或许想问为什么，我现在要右转去那边的路上了，明天再聊可以吗？”

夏之光带着这个疑问回家，吃了晚饭，写了作业，又躺在床上打了一会游戏机。

他实在是想知道这个答案，却又因为答应焉栩嘉第二天再谈，不好意思在微信对话框里一上来就抛出这种有些私密的问题。

夏之光觉得自己就像是被鱼钩钩住却没人来抬杆的小鱼，他收拾着家里逗猫的玩具时又想到了这件事，像是有一根轻飘飘的羽毛在挠痒着他的心头肉。

他只好把体育课上记着焉栩嘉信息的本子拿出来，翻到那一页，乖乖地计划着关于接力跑训练的事情。他们约定好每天下午放学后在操场上加练一节课时的时间，夏之光这个体育课代表理所当然地负责一对一指导焉栩嘉，恰好他们两个人一个人跑第三棒，另一个人跑第四棒。

可夏之光在本子上写写画画了半天，最后决定偷偷地把这本“备战计划”变成“备战计划+焉栩嘉观察日记”。

谁叫焉栩嘉这个人这么神秘呢！

夏之光可能没有想到，这么一个小小的决定已经悄然改变了他们两个本来处于平行线的关系。

他另起一页，写完第一天对焉栩嘉的印象，又在不知不觉中把对焉栩嘉的一些“猜想“也一同写了出来，以致于他睡觉前给焉栩嘉发的练习计划都差点弄错。

好在焉栩嘉在微信里比平时在学校里健谈很多，还向他解释了自己每天放学着急回家的原因是陪弟弟写作业。

就这样，一场以“拿到校运动会男子4x400米接力跑前三名”为目标，同时还夹带着夏之光自己私心的计划，开始了。

随着时间推移，夏之光偷偷记下来的、关于他和焉栩嘉之间发生的一些趣事，不知不觉间已经占据了这本“备战日记“的大部分页面。

“倒数35天，

今天下雨了，我们还没来得及骑回家，雨下的越来越大，两个人的衬衫都湿透了。  
焉栩嘉说：我们不如先去麦当劳躲一躲雨。  
我同意了之后才发现我今天出门的时候忘记把钱包带出来！！！如果不是他帮我买单，我可能真的要尴尬死了……  
意外地发现他也喜欢看奥特曼（还以为高中之后就没有人一起讨论了）”

“倒数34天，

今天好热，站到跑道上的时候我自己都想遛了，一想到焉栩嘉还在等我，就还是去小卖铺买了两瓶冰汽水去请他喝。  
虽然我昨天晚上已经微信转他麦当劳的钱了，可是他没收红包。  
他嘴上说着不用谢，喝汽水的时候还是很开心，旁边高一的女生一脸羡慕地看着他喝汽水还问我是谁送的。  
我只好说，我送的。  
小学妹哦了一句就闪人了。  
他笑着朝我说，'之光挑的口味正好是我喜欢的'”

“倒数正好一个月，

班上有女生过生日，请全班同学每个人喝了一杯coco的布丁奶茶。  
焉栩嘉没去门口那里拿，我问他为什么，他说他不喜欢喝那么甜的。  
晚上跑完了累成狗，焉栩嘉接棒的时候总怕掉棒，搞得我也好紧张。  
回家的时候他反而约我去喝了一点点的四季奶青。  
加波霸，三分糖。  
好像也不错。”

“倒数24天，

没想到他也喜欢玩游戏机。  
明天晚上我约他来pk，他说如果赢了我要叫他哥  
我觉得我应该不会输的！”

“倒数23天，

没想到我输了！  
嘉哥打游戏真的很厉害。  
我晚上偷偷地把下周的训练目标提速了，他说我公报私仇  
嘉哥，怕了怕了”

“倒数17天，

快到月考的日子了，他主动问我要不要去他家一起写作业。  
他弟弟和他长得好像！  
背单词比跑步困难多了……”

运动会开幕式倒计时6天，焉栩嘉还要去排练护旗手的队伍。夏之光像往常一样，拿着从小卖铺买好的冰汽水在塑胶跑道旁的月桂树下等他。同样在护旗手队伍里的学姐，有不少已经把夏之光这张熟面孔给记住了，每次都拿着冰汽水等着焉栩嘉。一个学姐打趣着问他，他们什么时候关系好到这样了？夏之光却又害羞地说没有没有。

这天晚上夏之光的日记破天荒的只写了一句话。

“从学校到家骑自行车原来只需要30分钟，这条路为什么不能再长一点点呢？”

时间终于到了运动会这一天，夏之光参加了两个项目，下午才是接力赛。

从早上的开幕式起，夏之光就没怎么和焉栩嘉说上话，他们两个各自都有更要紧的工作要做，他不由得紧张起来。即使对于他们来说，一切都已经训练到目前为止最好的状态了。

万事俱备，只欠东风。

他们以小组预选赛第一的好名次进入了决赛。

决赛正式开始之前，夏之光感觉自己心跳得很快，越是临近就越是担心，站在一旁热身的焉栩嘉发现了他的异常，将自己的手伸了过去。

“之光，握紧我的手，我们可以的！”

夏之光点点头，双手紧紧握住焉栩嘉的手腕处，感受着对方的心跳，焉栩嘉好像并没有太紧张，他的心跳频率和往常无异，这也成功地让夏之光冷静下来。

“来自12班的第三棒焉栩嘉，正在努力地追赶着和第一名第二名的差距，他们班去年没有拿到名次，今年可以成功吗？！”

“来了来了，12班的第四棒是夏之光！我们校短跑名将，优秀的冲刺型人才，他还在追，已经超过第二名了！”

“最后！最后一个弯道！”

“啊！！只差一点点，真的很精彩！今年的第一名还是5班！12班获得了第二名！！”

主席台上的老师像是CCTV5演播室里的解说员一样激动，12班的班主任此时此刻和他一样激动，立刻叫班上带着相机的同学去拍一拍成功拿到亚军的“功臣们”。

拿了亚军的四个小男子汉当然都抱在一起庆祝，焉栩嘉搂着夏之光的腰，夏之光还偷偷地拍了一下焉栩嘉的屁股。

从校报的摄影师到班上拿着微单和拍立得相机的同学，夏之光已经忘了他们拍了多少张合照。夏之光想跑去问人家什么时候可以洗出来，却又不敢表现得太明显。跑来跑去，在更衣室碰到了拿着拍立得的副班长，夏之光想从他那挑一张和焉栩嘉的合照，副班长却又以这些拍立得要留着做黑板报为由拒绝了他。

夏之光却不知道拍立得相机是焉栩嘉带来的。

他在更衣室里收拾东西的时候却又被体育老师叫出去，没想到就把这本“备战日记”给忘在长凳上。同样来更衣室回来换衣服的焉栩嘉正好看到这个有些眼熟的本子。

副班长见他拿起来，一副恍然大悟的样子说：“这个、这个是夏之光刚才忘在这的，你要不直接带给他吧。”

焉栩嘉为了确定，翻看了起来，这一看不要紧，翻到了夏之光一天天写下来的“日记”。

他迅速地看了几眼就决定先拿起来，还留意了一下站在一旁整理相片的副班长，心想道：还好，没有别人发现这件事。

这天晚上，焉栩嘉的家长恰好开车接他回家，所以他在微信上同夏之光讲的时候，除了表示歉意也旁敲侧击地试探了一下夏之光的心情，对方好像并没有因为那本“日记”的事情而感到慌乱。

大概夏之光以为被锁在更衣室里了吧，他想。

好像随着运动会的落幕，不用再晚上留校训练了，这一周来夏之光训练完不知道第几次一个人推着自行车走在橡胶跑道上，想想焉栩嘉现在应该早就回家了。

然而他听到消息提示声拿出手机，却发现刚巧是焉栩嘉发来消息说在门口等他。

推着自行车的焉栩嘉约夏之光周末去看奥特曼周边展，夏之光却敷衍回他说要问一下爸妈才可以。一路上走走停停，焉栩嘉突然把车停下来，说他的车好像掉链子了，夏之光当然自告奋勇去帮忙，停到一旁才发现，并没有掉，半蹲在地上的夏之光有些迷茫。

焉栩嘉从钱包里掏出来他上次从副班长那里拿回来的拍立得，递给夏之光。  
夏之光先问他：“黑板报用完了吗？送我？”  
焉栩嘉支吾着：“嗯……你看看拍的怎么样？”  
夏之光拿起拍立得仔细端详一番说：“我头发好像太短了……承认你比我帅一点点，就一点点。”  
焉栩嘉却说：“你再看看。”

夏之光其实早就发现了并肩站在一起的他们之间被焉栩嘉用红色的记号笔画上了一颗心。他不太好意思问。  
突然间焉栩嘉站的离他很近，面对面正对着夏之光，  
“之光，我……喜欢你。我知道你没有女朋友，平时我也有过疑惑，直到我看到你手机屏保是从上次大合照里截出来的我们两个举着奖杯的照片……所以，你也喜欢我吗？”

“如果你也喜欢我的话，那么我现在吻你可以吗？”

焉栩嘉一点点逼近，半低着头盯着手里拍立得的夏之光心里像是有十几头小鹿同时在撞着他的心房，他刚刚抬头想要说什么，却刚好迎上焉栩嘉吻向他脸颊的嘴唇，歪打正着，夏之光提前感受到了亲吻他心仪已久的男孩的美妙。  
夏之光也正好看见焉栩嘉眼中的担心和期待转为惊喜，他们之间的初吻只是短短地持续了几秒钟，夏之光整个人耳朵已经红透了，他不好意思地移开视线，朝着焉栩嘉的耳朵小声嘀咕，还在人行道上，怕被人看到。  
焉栩嘉很自然地牵起了他的手说：“那明天的临别吻可以找一个没有人的地方吗？”  
夏之光想了想，点点头说，可以。

“但是我们这样算是在一起了吗？”夏之光问。  
“难道不是吗？”焉栩嘉反问。  
“我可以再问一个问题吗？”  
“你讲。”  
“你怎么知道我喜欢你的？不如说你怎么会喜欢我呢？！你不是……暂时不想和别人在一起嘛……”  
“我喜欢你，只是因为你是你，你不是别人。而且……我还要感谢从副班长同学那里收到了你忘在更衣室里面的本子，如果不是你的文字，我也许没有意识到，我也早已经没有理由地爱上你了。”焉栩嘉露出胜利的笑容，还不忘用手指轻轻弹了一下夏之光的脑门。  
“啊？？还给我啊你这个坏人！”夏之光这才反应过来，是那本“该死”的日记先暴露了自己。  
“不要不要不要，谁让你这周故意疏远我的……”

然而在一个胜负欲强的男朋友面前，此时此刻，彼此证实了心意的那一个夏日傍晚，一起走在大街小巷里漫无目的地闲逛，和对方享受着这一刻，就是最快乐的事。

青春期的爱情就像是潮水一般，你不能准确预测它何时会来，如果不先喜欢上的话，是不知道喜欢的理由的。

完


End file.
